


the proposition

by Radio Rascal (Vagrants)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Blitzbee Shockbee and Megashock don't show up onscreen i tagged them for completeness, Crack, Humor, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 18:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18666007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagrants/pseuds/Radio%20Rascal
Summary: Optimus, Megatron, and Bumblebee gather to discuss a recent complication in their relationships.





	the proposition

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know where this came from, i just started writing it
> 
> i like poly bots

Optimus paced in front of the couch. “Okay, here’s the situation. I’m dating Megatron, who is dating Shockwave and is amicas with Blitzwing, who are both dating Bumblebee. Can we agree on that?”

“Yep,” Bumblebee said from where he sat on Megatron’s knee.

“You certainly did describe things,” Megatron said.

“That’s not weird to me.  _ Nothing _ about that is weird.” Optimus stopped his pacing and gestured emphatically at the pair. “What’s weird is that you want us to adopt him as our son!”

“It’s the only logical next step.”

Optimus focused on Bee. “And you’re okay with this!”

Bee shrugged. “Sari made me curious about what it’s like to have a dad. Now I might get two!”

“You will not. You’re two thousand years old and you can support yourself.”

“He’s a  _ baby _ ,” Megatron snapped.

“Yeah, I’m a baby, Dad.”

“Don’t you realize this will make you Shockwave’s son!?”

“What?” Bee drew back, disgust on his face. “No it won’t! He’s not the one adopting me so it’s fine. We already talked.”

“It’s weird!”

“You’re the one making it weird, Prime,” Megatron said, narrowing his optics. “What’s wrong with a man feeling a little fatherly love towards his boyfriend’s boyfriend?”

“Everything,” Optimus said through gritted teeth, tugging his finials in frustration. “If I can’t make you see reason then I don’t know what else to do!”

Bee inclined his head upward. “Accept our relationship for what it is.”

“One of father and son. We’re meant to be, Optimus.”

“You know you want it!”

Optimus realized at that moment that he did want it. In fact, everything he’d ever wanted was in front of him. He sighed heavily. “You two could make me do anything…”

“And you love us very much,” Megatron said, placing a pen in his hand.

“Thanks, Dad,” Bumblebee added, handing him the adoption papers.

Optimus shook his head. “This is weird,” he whispered before signing the dotted line.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, let me know if i made you consider poly bots


End file.
